Unlimited
by Rivin Tarinius Majere
Summary: Raine was dumped by her older brother in Bayville when her powers were revealed. She's been living in the Xavier Institute for two months already, and still her attitude hasn't changed. Will she stay at the Institute? Or will Mystique be able to lure her
1. Chapter One

Unlimited  
  
  
  
She came home with a split lip again.  
  
"Damnit, Rain, why don't you stand up to them?" Jake asked. She glared at him.  
  
"Because there's four of them, and one of me. Not to mention the fact that they're all about a foot taller."  
  
"Then why don't you tell somebody?" Jake was in anguish over his little sister's daily torture.  
  
"Because nobody cares." She said quietly. Jake stopped trying to clean her sluggishly bleeding lip.  
  
"Of course somebody cares," he said softly.  
  
"Like who?" Rain replied scornfully, trying to keep the cut on her lip as far from her tongue as she could.  
  
"Me."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
That had been more than six years ago, when she was still living with her older brother, Jake. Rain Phillips was a normal teen of sixteen years; a normal teen who also happened to be a mutant. She was living at the Xavier Institute, where her brother had left her once he had found out about her…powers.  
  
Rain scowled. Jake had been a great older brother; when she was being beaten up in school, it had been Jake who accompanied her to and from school, beating the living hell out of anybody who touched his baby sister. But, once he had found out, he was freaked. He wouldn't go near her, wouldn't talk to her; wouldn't stand up for her. She had been only ten when he dumped her in Bayville and took off. She had been very fond of her older brother; she had idolized him. But now she felt only hate and scorn for him, as well as the rest of humanity. Life was nothing but a torturing hell, one that had to be endured. Rain sighed, and stood up from her bed where she had lain. It was late afternoon; she had been out of school for about an hour, and still she had made no move to start the piles of homework she had. Walking to her window, she looked outside. It was a crisp autumn day, and held the promise of snow. Smiling wryly, Rain grabbed her black scarf, wrapping it around her throat. She pulled on black leather gloves, and walked out of her room, heading towards the door. She had nearly reached it when she heard a voice call her name.  
  
"Rain? Where are you going?" The girl turned around, training a tired, bored eye on Professor Xavier. It looked as if he had just moved his wheelchair to the receiving room from the living room. Rain sighed.  
  
"Out, Professor. Just…Out."  
  
"And that's all you're going to wear? It's below thirty degrees out there, Rain; you'll freeze!"  
  
Rain scowled. "I can take care of myself; I know what the temperature is; that's why I'm wearing this. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a walk to take." The professor sighed as the door closed behind Rain; she had been living in the Institute for two months already, and her attitude had not changed a whit. Shaking his head, he turned and headed toward the labs. Something would have to be done; she didn't care for her powers; at least, not in the way he had hoped she would. Rain had lived in Bayville for five years before coming to the Institute. Xavier had kept an eye on her, finally taking her in when she nearly killed someone who tried to hurt her.  
  
He met up with Jean as he came to the elevator that led down stairs. She smiled wanly at him.  
  
"Hello Professor." Taking a closer look at his brooding face, she asked, "Is there anything wrong?"  
  
"Rain," he said. At first, Jean didn't understand what he was talking about; but it dawned on her as he sent her a mental image of who he meant.  
  
"Oh, I see." She said. "How long has she been here?"  
  
"Two months."  
  
"And still no change?"  
  
"None what so ever. She still doesn't seem to have much control over her powers; she doesn't even seem to care. I'm baffled; he the more difficult students have made progress after a month or so here. She still does nothing. She always seems…bored."  
  
Jean nodded. "Yes, I've noticed that also. It seems as though she gets good enough grades in school, but I've seen reports that she is inattentive." Jean was finally out of Bayville High, along with Scott, and some of the older X-Men.  
  
"I just don't know what to do with her," Xavier sighed.  
  
"As long as Mystique and Magenito stay away, it'll be all right." 


	2. Chapter Two

Rain walked along, letting her feet take her where they wished. She watched the ground, wiping thoughts from her mind as she went. When she finally stopped and look around, she found herself in Bayville Park, a good mile and a half from the Institute. Rain sighed, and sat down on the grassy meadow. Leaning against a tree, she closed her eyes and drowsed.  
  
"Rain, you aren't happy here. Come, come with us.you'll be content."  
  
"I'm fine where I am. Just leave me alone." "Don't lie to yourself. You hate it here. You are sick of these people." She didn't answer. "You know where to look for me when you change your mind."  
  
Rain woke up with a jolt. Sighing, she put her head in her hands. She had been having dreams like that for weeks now. At first, she didn't know who the voice was. But soon she came to understand it as another mutant like herself. She couldn't quite figure out the voice though. And she dared not tell Jean or the Professor. She wouldn't let them ever touch her mentally. She would understand the dream herself. Sighing again, she stood up, and started walking. She was halfway back to the Institute when it began to snow. She pulled her scarf tighter, and her gloves up higher. When she finally reached the Institute, she went straight up to her room. Thankfully, no one tried to stop her. Once in her room, she locked the door. After all, she didn't want to be interrupted while she did her homework. 


	3. Chapter Three

She rolled around in her bed, her brows knit as she dreamt. It was another of those dreams again! When were they going to end? "When you come, of course." That damnable voice answered her unspoken question. "Go away," she muttered savagely. Her hands clenched tightly around her bed sheets. The images of her dreams shifted slightly. To her brother, driving away from her, out of Bayville. She had had little sense of dignity then; even less because her emotions took hold of her. She saw herself at ten, running after his car. He only sped up. Rain clenched her hands so hard she heard her knuckles crack. She glared, her eyes still closed, and ground her teeth. She hated him so much. She hadn't deserved to be abandoned! "You bastard!" She was sitting up in a flash. She all but screamed it, sweat rolling down her forehead. It was only minutes before she heard knocks on her door, asking if she were all right. She didn't reply until she heard Scott threaten to blast the door in. She turned to look out the window and called her answer. "Go away. I'm fine." There was more anger in her voice than she anticipated, but that didn't bother her. What bothered her was that someone was trying to pry into her mind. Leave me alone, damn it! She thought viciously to whoever it was. She pushed whoever it was out of her head, glad that her anger gave her strength. She was glad, too, that whoever it was decided to obey; Rain couldn't stand up against either Jean or the Professor, if one of them really wanted to get inside her head. Still hot and sweaty, she slid open her window, breathing cold air into her lungs. She wished she could see Jake just one more time. She'd teach him to desert people like that. Xavier pulled his hands away from his temples. He shook his head wearily. She was too angry, all the time. Something would have to be done about that. What was the real question though, and the Professor had no answer. 


End file.
